Le bal de la Saint Charlie
by SBRocket
Summary: (lecteur adulte uniquement)


_Bonjour, _

_Cet os a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "La magie des masques" organisé par le Twilight contest. Si vous connaissez pas faut aller voir c'est fun et les nanas qui s'en occupent sont cool! Elles sont rares !_

_Bon, pour faire court, fallait proposer un texte de moins de 8000 mots (une torture pour moi), sur un bal masqué en plein air, sans dévoiler l'identité d'un des perso, Charlie devait être présent comme fil conducteur, ça devait se dérouler sur 24H et des intempéries interrompaient le bal. Quelques mots à utiliser et hop ça fait des Chocapix!_

_Le bal de la Saint Charlie c'est ma version du truc, si vous comprenez rien c'est normal, désolé c'est pas "clé en main", mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que vous pouvez choisir si c'est une histoire triste ou heureuse ! On en parle en bas vous me direz ce que vous avez choisit! _

_Les personnages de Twillight appartiennent bien sûr à Stéphanie Meyer._

_Un grand merci aux lectrices qui ont votés pour le concours et à Lyra qui me suit toujours ! (Nothing without you!) _

* * *

**Le bal de la Saint Charlie**

Le sifflement d'une théière en argent se fait entendre dans la cuisine de Hennepin Mansion. Isabella Dwyer, propriétaire de cet endroit éteint la gazinière en souriant.

_-Je suis tellement heureuse que vous assistiez à la Saint Charlie ! _

_-Je le suis aussi Margareth ! _S'exclame-t-elle. _La ville semble en ébullition depuis quelques jours, l'excitation gagne tout le monde. Je suis tellement impatiente ! _

_\- Vous l'avez ratée de peu l'année passée, nous la célébrons toujours le 30 Août._ Explique la dame aux cheveux blancs. _C'est la seule tradition ici à Hennepin, je suis heureuse que vous vous familiarisiez enfin avec cette coutume._

La jeune femme brune d'une trentaine d'années offre à la vieille lady un sourire sincère. Elle est heureuse qu'elle soit ici pour bavarder, ça l'occupe avant qu'elle ne doive aller se préparer pour les festivités.

Elle guide son amie septuagénaire vers le salon de réception, celui avec la large cheminée en pierre et la bay-window en arc de cercle à l'angle ouest de la façade, une extension plongeante sur le vallon et le village en contrebas.

Hennepin est une ville de mille cinq cent âmes, à mi-chemin entre Chicago et Davenport, sur les bords du fleuve Illinois. Isabella ne pensait jamais, au grand jamais, s'installer dans un endroit si isolé et si éloigné de Chicago, mais elle est tombée amoureuse du manoir, de son parc et de tout ce qui va avec.

Une folie, un caprice, une ignominie ! Voilà ce qu'en pensait sa famille. Originaire d'un milieu modeste, Bella avait, à à peine trente ans, fait fortune en vendant ses romans. Ses histoires étaient devenues des best-sellers pour la plupart et c'était très lucratif. Mais la maison de maître, de style Queen Anne de 700 m² habitable sur son parc de 5 hectares était quand même bien au-dessus du train de vie que la décence l'obligeait à avoir.

Sa mère avait été horrifiée, il y a un an, lorsque Bella avait signé le compromis de vente. Avec sa façade rose pastel et ses boiseries blanches elle n'était pour Renée qu'une immense maison de poupée. Syndrome de Peter Pan ! Le diagnostique de sa génitrice était irrévocable. Son frère lui, pensait qu'elle avait pris le melon. Il était devenu mesquin et jaloux, ça lui brisait le cœur d'une certaine manière.

Mais Hennepin Mansion l'avait simplement fait fondre. Ce qui n'était qu'une photo sur internet, bien trop loin et bien trop cher, s'était transformé en réalité quelques jours plus tard, avec un agent immobilier qui lui avait présenté Margareth qui connaissait la maison dans le moindre recoin car elle était l'amie la plus proche de Madame Cullen.

Esmée Cullen, dernière descendante de cet illustre nom de la région, était décédée l'année passée. Elle avait laissé à ses héritiers, des arrières-petits-cousins très éloignés, cette immense résidence qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas garder.

Isabella apporte le plateau sur lequel repose le thé aux fruits rouges qu'elle vient de préparer. Elle se rappelle encore comment elle a couiné quand elle a découvert le manoir pour la première fois en vrai.

Sa tourelle fièrement dressée, son porche d'un blanc immaculé et ses fenêtres immenses. La maison était stupéfiante par son élégance et son aplomb mais aussi merveilleuse par sa finesse, sa délicatesse et tous les petits détails qui la rendent si spéciale, de l'ovale des poignées en laiton aux formes gothiques et crénelées des montants de l'escalier.

Alors qu'elle n'était encore que dans l'allée gravillonnée qui monte au travers du parc arboré elle savait déjà qu'elle vivrait ici, dans cette maison. Une aliénation pour tout le monde, une évidence pour elle. Et ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle passa la porte pour la première fois.

La maison était glaciale et pourtant une chaleur l'avait enveloppée. Immédiatement elle fut chez elle.

-_Bonjour_ _toi_ ! S'est-elle entendue marmonner en détaillant le hall d'entrée. Du parquet foncé parfaitement ciré aux portraits encadrés sur les murs interminables au-dessus desquels s'arquaient de sublimes moulures, tout semblait l'accueillir.

Et l'odeur particulière que l'endroit dégageait, il y avait bien sûr ce petit truc de cire, de térébenthine et de vieux bois propre aux anciennes demeures, mais également cette odeur de liqueur et de fleur d'oranger. Et d'autres parfums d'enfance : le bourbon de grand-père, la cannelle des tartes aux pommes et autres madeleines chaudes sortant du four. La maison avait vécu, vivait encore et Bella voulait s'inscrire dans son histoire.

Bella s'était donc installée et à mesure que les mois étaient passés Hennepin avait dévoilé quelques-uns de ses secrets. Quelque chose avait alors changé en elle, ce n'est pas Hennepin qui lui appartenait, c'est elle qui appartenait à Hennepin.

_-Peut-être qu'il y aura un galant pour toi, au bal ce soir. _

Bella sort de ses pensées et répète amusée en regardant son amie :

_-Un galant ?_ _Oh Margareth plus personne n'utilise ce mot depuis longtemps !_ Se moque-t-elle avec gentillesse.

_-Ne change pas de sujet mademoiselle ! Tu as plus de vocabulaire que le commun des mortels, tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit._

Bella se rembrunit, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a tiré un trait sur l'idée d'avoir un « galant », c'est toujours trop décevant, elle préfère les rêver. Elle vit en rêve bien plus d'histoires d'amour qu'elle n'en aura jamais en vrai de toute manière.

Installée sur une des méridiennes tapissée de motifs safranés, elle continue de sourire à Maggy. Elle déguste son thé, par petites gorgées, aucune tristesse, aucune nostalgie, c'est comme ça quand elle est ici. Non, elle n'a besoin de rien, ni galant, ni personne, elle se sent entière et sereine.

Quand les lampions colorés qui jalonnent la ville en ce jour particulier commencent à scintiller alors que le soleil s'incline sur l'horizon, Bella pense qu'il est temps d'aller se préparer. Elle raccompagne Margareth jusqu'au bout de l'allée puis regagne la maison et sa chambre. Les rayons orangés enveloppent la pièce d'une chaleur irréelle, douce et paisible, comme toujours ici.

Elle se glisse ensuite dans la salle de bain attenante. Aujourd'hui, le terme « mansion » prend tout son sens. Dans sa maison de poupée, elle se sent comme une princesse. Elle allume quelques bougies blanches parfumées à la vanille. La vapeur d'eau envahit la pièce à mesure qu'une mousse onctueuse se forme dans la baignoire émaillée sur ses jolis pieds dorés. Elle augmente le volume du petit poste radio et s'immerge nue dans la chaleur parfumée avant que les accords suaves et sensuels d'une chanson de Whitney Houston lui fassent fermer les yeux.

Elle se sent bien ici, c'est comme si l'âme de la maison veillait sur elle. Elle soupire, se relaxe, ça résonne tout autour d'elle, comme un souffle chaud dans son oreille. Elle adore cette sensation, il n'y a que chez elle qu'elle ressent ça, cette douceur, cette tranquillité. Elle n'a même pas vraiment envie d'aller au bal, elle veut rester ici, dans sa béatitude.

C'est avec un peu d'inquiétude à l'idée de passer la soirée dehors qu'elle se glisse dans la robe de soie vert clair qu'elle a fait faire pour l'occasion. La réplique d'une robe victorienne du dix-neuvième, longue, avec des petites manches en dentelle noire qui descendent sur ses épaules, un décolleté droit qu'on remplit à l'aide d'un corset pigeonnant. Mais ce qu'elle adore, ce sont les lacets dans le dos, une multitude de lacets qui moulent sa taille fine à la perfection. Bien sûr la robe est plus moderne, une petite fermeture éclair est dissimulée dans la couture du bustier, elle n'a donc besoin de personne pour s'en parer.

Dans la suite master d'Hennepin Mansion, les portraits de la famille Cullen examinent avec attention les motifs alambiqués qui donnent un côté gothique à la robe de Bella. Tous leurs regards ont l'air focalisé sur elle quand elle passe un long moment assise à la coiffeuse dans l'angle. Elle discipline ses épaisses boucles brunes en les séparant d'une raie asymétrique. Elle dissimule ensuite quelques barrettes pour les maintenir en arrière, laissant ses boucles brunes cascader librement dans son dos. Elle trace un délicat trait d'eye-liner au-dessus de ses cils qu'elle allonge avec du mascara avant de passer son loup en dentelle sur ses yeux. Une fois prête, elle jette un coup d'œil à la photographie de l'homme fier et ténébreux qui l'observe depuis l'une des miniatures ovale sur le bord de la cheminée.

_-Est-ce que ça te plaît ?_ Demande-t-elle amusée à l'homme qui jadis dormait peut-être dans cette pièce. Elle sourit quand il semble lui donner son approbation.

Se sentant élégante et séduisante, elle attrape la pochette qui vient agrémenter sa tenue et quitte sa maison. Le centre ville n'est qu'à quelques minutes à pied et comme c'est la fin de l'été, elle décide de ne pas prendre la voiture. Pour d'une part profiter des illuminations de la ville mais aussi de la douceur de l'air ambiant.

Hennepin ne peut pas être plus charmant qu'en ce jour de Saint Charlie. Le nom de l'homme a d'ailleurs été imprimé et semble orner chaque vitrine des boutiques du centre ville. Charlie Swan, plus qu'un héros ici, c'est le sauveur de la ville.

Maggy a raconté mille fois l'histoire mais Bella ne s'en lasse pas.

Après quelques minutes la tête en l'air, ne pouvant retirer ses yeux de toutes les petites lumières blanches scintillantes qui jalonnent le chemin, le rendant presque féerique, elle arrive sur la place de la mairie illuminée de toute part. Un parquet et une scène on été déployés pour l'occasion, un million de lampions décorent les arbres environnants. La place est envahie, les habitants ont joué le jeu et tout le monde est déguisé. C'est une marée multicolore qui se dandine sur la piste de danse au centre de la place ou près du banquet à droite.

Nerveusement, Bella essaie d'apercevoir une tête familière en se faufilant entre les groupes qui parlent et rient fort tout autour. Elle reconnaît dans la foule les Tortues Ninjas, Yoko Ono et John Lennon. Plus loin, vers le bar composé de tréteaux et de planches recouvertes de papier crépon il y a Dark Vador qui tient dans ses bras une minuscule reine des neiges bleue.

_-Bella ? Waouh vous êtes stupéfiante !_ Elle sourit gentiment à Eric qui vient de s'arrêter devant elle. Eric Yorki est le gérant de l'épicerie, il se prend ce soir pour un agent du FBI.

_-Merci,_ sourit Bella gênée_, le gilet pare-balle vous donne fière allure !_ Ajoute-t-elle sans conviction mais avec gentillesse. Elle est un peu déçue qu'il l'ait tout de suite reconnue.

-_Merci ! Les mioches de Sammy m'ont piqué mon flingue, je me sens nu !_ Rit-il.

Bella avise le holster vide et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les menottes à sa ceinture.

Eric hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive, mais Bella préfère l'ignorer.

_-Bougez-pas d'ici princesse, je vais vous chercher un verre !_ Il s'éloigne dans la foule, la laissant se triturer les doigts mal à l'aise.

_-Bonsoir mademoiselle Bella !_ C'est le Joker qui ricane derrière elle, costume violet et cravate verte, elle admire de haut en bas le travail, teint blafard et sourire rouge vif étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-Mike ?_ Demande Bella, pas certaine de savoir s'il s'agit vraiment du paysagiste qui entretient le parc de sa maison.

_-Oui ! Bien vu !_ S'exclame-t-il. Elle ne peut pas savoir s'il sourit ou pas. _Tu es magnifique !_ Ajoute-t-il.

_-Merci !_ Rougit-elle subitement intéressée par la pointe de ses chaussures.

_-Tu viens danser avec moi ? Je t'ai dit que tu es magnifique ? _

_-Oui, tu l'as mentionné il me semble, merci ! Merci pour la danse aussi, mais Eric vient juste d'aller nous chercher des verres. _

Mais ce n'est pas Mike qui répond, c'est un autre homme, qui se tient tout près du paysagiste.

_-Parfait Mike, attendez Eric ici, je vais faire danser Bella et le verre ne sera pas perdu. Vous venez avec moi, Isabella ? _

Bella ne sait pas à qui appartient cette voix mais elle est basse et virile, rauque et envoûtante. Elle fait face à l'homme mais sous son loup vénitien gris à plume verte, elle ne le reconnaît pas.

-_On se connaît ?_ Demande-t-elle curieuse en plongeant dans ses yeux clairs. Il sourit en hochant la tête, faisant signe que oui. Elle ne peut quitter les émeraudes qui l'observent, vertes, claires, très claires, assorties à sa robe à elle, aux broderies fines de son loup colombine, aux plumes de son masque à lui, à la cravate qui tranche sur son costume gris. Costume du siècle dernier qui souligne sa large carrure et qui fait sembler Mike tout petit à côté de lui et surtout beaucoup moins charismatique.

_-Vous dansez Bella ?_ Demande encore l'homme, elle n'a pas conscience qu'il a prit sa main et qu'il recule en direction de la piste. Elle est hypnotisée et si les battements de son cœur ne résonnaient pas si fort elle pourrait penser qu'elle est morte. Cliniquement morte, encéphalogramme complètement plat, juste cet homme qui sent divinement bon, une odeur singulière et pourtant familière, de fleur d'oranger et de vétiver. Elle inspire son essence à pleins poumons, avec délectation et fascination.

_-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et pourtant je suis certaine de vous connaître. _Elle marmonne, cherchant dans la perfection des traits de sa mâchoire carrée un indice qui l'aiguillerait sur la personnalité masquée face à elle et qui l'entraîne au centre de la place.

_-Ne pensez pas Bella, vivez._ Souffle-t-il en la rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'effleurent, que la main rugueuse et forte de l'homme se referme sur la sienne, délicate et minuscule. Instinctivement, ils se balancent, de gauche à droite, en rythme, sur le dernier tube de Miley Cyrus. La musique ne colle pas, l'homme qui la fait danser n'est pas un ado attardé, il y a du vécu dans sa façon de bouger, il a des pas assurés, une poigne solide, il est ferme et robuste.

_-Est-ce que vous allez vous présenter ?_ Finit-elle par demander rongée par la curiosité.

_-Aux municipales, sûrement pas, à la présidentielle, peut-être ! _

_-Votre nom !_ Rit Bella, _je veux connaître votre nom ! _Elle tape son bras avec amusement.

_-Mon nom n'a pas beaucoup d'importance Bella, que voulez vous savoir ? _

_-Tout !_ Souffle-t-elle.

_-Il nous faudrait une vie pour ça !_ Sourit-il en la faisant tourner sous son bras, avec une élégance qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas avoir.

_\- Êtes-vous d'ici ? D'Hennepin je veux dire ? _

_-Oui, je suis d'ici, depuis des années. _

_-Et que faites-vous ?_ Demande-t-elle encore. Mais elle regrette presque immédiatement sa question. Peut-être que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt, peut-être qu'il faut garder le mystère, la magie. A moins que ce soit de la sorcellerie parce qu'elle se sent vraiment envoûtée.

_-Je suis dans la sécurité, le gardiennage si on peut dire._

Bella le croit, elle a une main sur son épaule, l'autre contre son pectoral gauche et elle peut jurer qu'il est quelqu'un d'athlétique, qui entretient sa force physique et c'est très séduisant, peut-être même trop.

_-Et vous, vous écrivez des romans._ Chuchote-t-il. Ce n'est pas une question, alors Bella hoche simplement la tête.

_\- Les écrivains m'ont toujours fasciné. _

_-Je ne suis pas un vrai écrivain._

Elle secoue la tête en riant, elle a toujours l'impression d'être un imposteur, malgré ses millions de livres vendus, elle n'arrive pas à se voir comme un auteur à part entière.

_-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous avez beaucoup de succès il me semble. _

_-Je ne me l'explique pas, je ne fais que mettre par écrit les histoires que n'importe quelle femme aimerait vivre. _

_-Toutes les femmes ne rêvent pas de rencontrer le capitaine pirate d'une goélette en 1650. _

_-Oh mon Dieu, vous m'avez lue! C'est trop gênant ! _

Le rire de l'homme l'enveloppe, il la presse contre lui, comme pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à être mal à l'aise.

_-Est-ce que ça vous a plu au moins ?_ Demande Bella incertaine.

_-Pas vraiment,_ chuchote l'homme en se rapprochant plus encore, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, comme pour lui faire une confidence. _C'est un peu trop fleur bleue et romantique pour un grand garçon comme moi. Mais j'adore votre plume, elle est très jolie. _

_-Merci. _Bella se sent rougir, comme s'il l'avait directement complimenté elle. Puis, elle se mord la lèvre en retenant un petit rire. Sa plume fait partie d'elle, quand il complimente sa plume, évidement qu'il la complimente elle.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?_ Demande-t-il. Elle secoue la tête, plonge dans les yeux de son cavalier.

_-Je n'avais pas prévu de danser ce soir._ Élude-t-elle.

_-Ah oui ? Qu'aviez-vous prévu ? _

_-Pas grand-chose en réalité, c'est ma première Saint Charlie, mon premier bal masqué en prime. Je pensais venir, observer, comprendre un peu mieux cette étrange tradition à laquelle tout le monde semble si attaché. _

_-Vous connaissez l'histoire de Charlie, Bella ? _

_-Oh oui, Margareth Denaly me l'a racontée un millier de fois. _

_-Maggy est adorable, mais vous a-t-elle raconté toute l'histoire ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, dites-moi, qu'aurait-elle pu omettre ? Je sais que Charlie Swan était un des contremaîtres de la fabrique d'allumettes, il a sauvé une grande partie des femmes de la ville dans l'incendie de la scierie au début du siècle dernier. _

_-1903._ Précise l'homme.

_-Je ne m'en rappelais pas, pardonnez-moi. _

_-Ça va, ça va, vous êtes tout de même bien renseignée !_ L'homme lui offre un sourire et Bella détaille avec adoration les fossettes qui encadrent sa bouche.

_-Mais est-ce que vous saviez qu'il n'était pas seul ce jour là ?_ Reprend-il avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

_-Ah non, je ne savais pas, vous avez une autre version de l'histoire ? _

_-J'aime votre curiosité Isabella. _Sourit-il encore et comme un aimant elle se rapproche plus de lui. Elle ne voulait pas danser, à présent elle ne veut plus quitter la piste, pour ne plus quitter ses bras, dans lesquels elle se sent si bien. Et aussi pour ne pas être interrompue par une de ses connaissances.

Elle veut une bulle avec lui, l'inconnu aux yeux verts qui lui raconte comment Edward Cullen, le fils du propriétaire de la scierie qui brûlait sur les bords du fleuve a aidé Charlie Swan à faire sortir les femmes du village de la scierie en flamme. Pendant ce temps là, ses parents dînaient à Hennepin Mansion, les autres hommes de la ville étaient en forêt pour couper du bois ou sur les routes pour acheminer les produits fabriqués ici. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait que Charlie Swan et Edward Cullen pour sauver toutes ces femmes.

-_Pourquoi n'est-il pas fêté lui aussi, c'est injuste !_ S'offusque Bella en lui coupant sèchement la parole.

-_Parce que Charlie a succombé à ses blessures. Il a trépassé sur le parvis brûlant de la scierie enflammée. Au début, les gens ont pensé que le fils Cullen aussi avait péri. Dans les décombres, ils n'ont rien retrouvé, l'incendie avait vraiment tout détruit. Les Cullen étaient inconsolables, ils avaient tout perdu, le fruit de leur travail, leur richesse et surtout, leur fils aîné. Pendant toute une année, Charlie Swan et le fils Cullen ont été pleurés et célébrés, comme des héros. Ils étaient les sauveurs de Hennepin après tout, sans eux il y aurait eu des dizaines d'orphelins. Mais quand l'été toucha à sa fin et que la date d'anniversaire de l'incendie approcha, le fil Cullen réapparut. _

_-Il n'était pas mort ?_ S'étonna Bella.

_-Apparemment pas_. Dit l'homme avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il laisse un sourire s'étirer sur ses jolies lèvres avant de reprendre :

_-Il encouragea ses parents et les habitants à reconstruire la scierie, il organisa un grand dîner pour motiver les troupes et rendre hommage à Charlie. Hennepin avait sombré dans la misère, les gens ne vivaient que de l'exploitation du bois, les conséquences de l'incendie avaient été terribles. Après cette fête, qui redonna de l'espoir à tous les habitants, ils se retroussèrent les manches. L'année suivante, quand le fils Cullen revint pour l'hommage à Charlie, il les encouragea de nouveau_.

_-Il est revenu l'année d'après ? _

-_Bien sûr, et pendant les nombreuses années qui suivirent. Il mettait un point d'honneur à être là. Avec le temps, la fête prit de l'ampleur, ce qui n'était qu'un dîner en plein air devint un rassemblement un peu plus conséquent avec les hameaux environnants, puis une petite fête cantonale. Ensuite il y eu la kermesse. Une année les habitants firent venir un manège et c'est comme ça que la fête foraine commença. Le bal costumé, je ne sais pourquoi cette tradition est née, peut-être que des habitants avaient des choses à cacher mais c'est comme ça que la Saint Charlie s'est toujours déroulée._

_-Waouh, je ne connaissais pas cette version. Merci._ Pas une seconde Bella ne l'a lâché du regard, il est stupéfiant quand il parle. Elle voudrait presque le supplier de le faire encore.

_-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir à propos d'Hennepin ? _

_-Oh oui, des centaines de choses,_ sourit-il avec espièglerie. Cet air subitement juvénile fait se serrer le cœur de Bella.

-_Je vous connais, vous m'êtes familier mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui vous êtes. C'est extrêmement frustrant. _

_-Oh non, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez frustrée ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Venez, allons nous restaurer ! _

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un seul mot, il l'a entraînée vers le buffet, à quelques mètres de la piste de danse. Habituellement, elle n'aime pas les hommes trop directifs, elle n'aime pas non plus être contrainte et son esprit de contradiction la rend souvent revêche, mais comme il a pris sa main, elle est juste guimauve. Sa grande main chaude est aussi rassurante que l'étaient les étreintes de son père quand elle avait six ans ou que les mots susurrés à l'oreille par son premier amour dans le bois derrière le bungalow de sa mère.

Cet inconnu fait naître en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps. Elle l'observe quand il la lâche pour se saisir d'une assiette en plastique : il est bien bâti, très élégant dans son costume gris. Ses cheveux châtain foncé en pagaille au-dessus de sa tête lui donnent un air décontracté et flamboyant. Physiquement il semble avoir environ trente ans, pourtant Bella sent au fond d'elle qu'il est plus vieux et moins insouciant qu'il ne le montre.

-_Est-ce_ _que_ _cela_ _vous_ _convient_ _?_ Demande-t-il en lui tendant une assiette bien garnie de crudités avec quelques chips pour accompagner.

-_C'est_ _parfait_ _!_ S'étonne-t-elle en regardant l'assiette, elle aurait pris exactement la même chose si elle s'était servi elle-même.

_-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous trouver une place pendant que je me sers ? Je vous rejoins. _

Bella acquiesce et s'exécute, bien sagement, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Et certes ça l'est mais pourquoi trouve-t-elle ça normal qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette manière ? Cependant elle se dirige vers les rangées de tables où de nombreuses personnes sont en train de dîner, à la bonne franquette. Instinctivement elle prend les places les plus éloignées de la piste, les plus isolées.

Maggy, assise à quelques mètres de là avec un groupe d'anciens lui fait signe de la main. Elle est magnifique avec sa robe en dentelle noire et sa grande plume sur la tête, comme les divas des années Art Déco.

Maggy a un sourire immense quand elle voit la silhouette du grand jeune homme se diriger vers Bella. Elle lui offre un clin d'œil complice et Bella rougit en regardant son « galant » s'approcher avec les assiettes. Maggy n'avait pas menti.

Sous son masque, Bella ne distingue que la partie basse de son visage, mais elle sait qu'il est beau. Ce qui émane de lui est magnifique : sérénité, douceur et force, exactement comme Hennepin Mansion.

-_Bon appétit,_ annonce-t-il dans un sourire magnétique.

-_Merci_, répond-elle, cherchant d'où vient cette sensation de plénitude, de normalité et d'équilibre. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé les fêtes et les grands rassemblements. Évidement on est loin des conférences de presse ou des séances de dédicaces auxquelles elle doit se soumettre régulièrement, mais elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi bien. Habituellement dès qu'elle est loin de chez elle, elle se sent incomplète. Quand elle sort de Hennepin Mansion, elle compte les heures qui la séparent de sa maison.

Et si elle s'est faite pimpante ce soir, c'est parce que son intuition lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas pareil cette fois. Elle devait être là, à cet endroit. C'est n'importe quoi, mais c'est comme si une force plus grande lui avait soufflé que ce serait ici et maintenant et elle se sent submergée par l'émotion, face à cet inconnu qui mange tranquillement, avec une élégance surprenante.

Son ventre est trop noué pour qu'elle puisse avaler quoi que ce soit et de toute façon elle est incapable de poser ses yeux sur autre chose que l'homme face à elle, il est comme l'immensité de l'univers, magnifique et inaccessible.

-_Mangez_ _Bella_, souffle-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus la table, sa grande paume recouvre sa main figée près de son assiette. Elle regarde ses longs doigts, râpeux et calleux, se disant qu'il doit faire un travail manuel en plus de la sécurité, il doit aimer bricoler. Ses pensées prennent une direction toute autre quand le pouce de l'homme se met à tourner sur le dessus de sa main.

-_Bella_ ? _Vous_ _allez_ _bien_ ? Elle laisse les frissons qu'il a provoqués finir leur course le long de ses reins et dans sa nuque avant de lui répondre avec une ferveur non dissimulée.

_-Je vais parfaitement bien._

Et c'est vrai, elle a envie de pleurer tellement elle se sent privilégiée, gâtée et favorisée. Pourquoi elle ? Il y a plein de jeunes femmes très jolies à Hennepin et cet homme superbe, enfin, le peu qu'elle en voit à cause de son masque, a jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle n'est pas dupe concernant ses intentions, elle a très bien compris où il voulait en venir, mais elle apprécie la manière romantique avec laquelle il s'y applique.

_-Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas ?_ Il y a une vraie inquiétude dans sa voix. _Cela ne vous plaît pas ?_ Il presse ses doigts entre les siens, comme pour l'encourager à se confier.

_-Je suis un peu nouée,_ souffle Bella, _vous m'intimidez. _

L'éclat de rire franc et massif de l'homme fait se retourner les gens autour d'eux.

_-Moi je vous intimide ?_ S'étouffe-t-il en essayant de contenir son rire. Bella le regarde avec consternation, vexée de sa moquerie et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle. Il se lève d'un bon, la faisant sursauter. En trois enjambées il a contourné la table et se laisse tomber sur le banc tout à côté d'elle.

_-Ne soyez pas intimidée, pas avec moi Bella._ Souffle-t-il. Son front touche presque sa tempe. Elle tourne imperceptiblement la tête vers lui, se noie dans ses yeux verts.

-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?_ Demande-t-elle complètement subjuguée, complètement amourachée, comme une collégienne. Elle n'était pas prête pour ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux au premier regard ?

_-Ça n'a pas d'importance Bella._ Chuchote-t-il en posant ses mains sur les joues porcelaines de la fille aux yeux d'ébène. Encadrant son précieux visage, elle soupire, ce geste est si familier. La main de l'homme glisse sur son épaule nue. Elle y est à sa place, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle frissonne de la tête aux pieds, un frisson de plaisir, un frisson de bien-être, tout chez lui est attirant, hypnotisant.

_-Ne sois pas mal à l'aise avec moi Bella, s'il te plaît. _C'est chuchoté, à peine audible et pourtant elle comprend parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, il est déjà un ami, un confident, elle ne veut pas avoir de retenue ou de pudeur avec lui. Parce que c'est comme si elle le connaissait depuis longtemps.

_-Viens, viens danser avec moi_, dit-il en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Elle est sur ses pieds avant même d'avoir pu analyser le sens de sa question.

_-Mais vous n'avez pas fini votre dîner. _S'étonne-t-elle quand ses talons résonnent sur le parquet et qu'il lui fait face en lui ouvrant ses bras.

_-Laissons tomber le dîner, un orage monte, il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste. _

Bella jette un coup d'œil au ciel, le plafond étoilé vierge de tout nuage ne laisse présager aucune intempérie. Elle le regarde avec étonnement. Se demandant ce qui lui fait dire ça.

_-Je vis ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir,_ explique-t-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même avant de la ramener dans ses bras forts. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de poser la question, à croire qu'il lit dans ses pensées, ou qu'il la connaît très bien.

Elle ravale la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Pour l'instant elle préfère profiter de la magie, de la musique, de ses bras forts et de sa fragrance subtile. Sans hésitation, dès la fin de la première chanson, elle enroule ses bras autour de lui, le serrant étroitement. Lui faisant aussi comprendre qu'elle n'est pas prête à quitter son étreinte. Une autre chanson passe, puis une autre, et les trois suivantes. Ils n'échangent aucun mot et une fois encore Bella se demande comment même les silences semblent si évidents.

_-Comment nous connaissons-nous ?_ Finit-elle par demander. Frustrée et peut-être inquiète aussi. Elle est désireuse de comprendre, de mettre un mot sur les émotions puissantes et surréalistes qu'elle ressent. Son ventre se tord quand elle prend un peu plus conscience de l'étendue de son attirance. Et la chose étonnante, c'est qu'elle est réciproque, elle le sent, il ne peut en être autrement, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses intonations de voix suinte l'affection, l'adoration et le désir. Oui, cet homme la désire, peut-être plus que tous les hommes qu'elle a connus réunis. Elle se sent comme une biche au milieu d'une route, aveuglée par des pleins phares. Elle sait exactement ce qui va se passer, elle voit le danger approcher, inexorablement, comme au ralenti et pourtant beaucoup trop vite. Et elle est figée, incapable de bouger.

-_N'aie pas peur de moi,_ chuchote-t-il.

Bon sang non, elle n'a pas peur de lui, pas de ses fantastiques yeux verts dans lesquels elle se noie sans fin au milieu de ces vagues d'admiration et d'envie qui la font se sentir si belle. Elle n'a pas peur de lui non, ni de ses bras fermes qui l'enveloppent comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ni de sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne qui exhale un souffle chaud qui heurte sa peau, une tentation pure qui l'enflamme d'un désir brut.

_-Je n'ai pas peur de toi. _

Et c'est vrai, tout ce qu'elle craint c'est cet instant. Qu'il soit éphémère, que ce moment se brise en une seconde, qu'il disparaisse pour toujours et la laisse sans souffle. Parce que pour la première fois, dans ses bras, elle semble vivre et respirer enfin.

_-Embrasse-moi,_ demande-t-il contre sa bouche. _Embrasse-moi Bella je t'en prie._ Leurs visages sont déjà soudés, leurs fronts sont joints, leurs nez accolés, il ne reste que leurs lèvres à connecter.

_-Bella je t'en prie._ Couine-t-il au supplice, sa lèvre supérieure touchant déjà la sienne quand les mots glissent de sa bouche.

_-Attends encore…_ marmonne-t-elle, se délectant de la sensation dans son ventre, ses reins, sa nuque et même jusque dans la pointe de ses orteils.

_-Attendre quoi Bella ?_ _Je t'attends depuis toujours._ Il l'implore maintenant, ses mains encadrent son visage, il est prêt à s'agenouiller, à la supplier, il le fait déjà, ses yeux crient le besoin, il va mourir si elle lui refuse ça.

-_Bella ? _Demande-t-il encore sur sa bouche, _qu'attends-tu ? _

_-Que le monde ait fini de tourner,_ répond-elle laconiquement en laissant fondre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme quand l'acier en fusion rencontre une surface glacée, les lèvres brûlantes de Bella se figent sur celles froides et délicates de l'homme au loup vénitien. Elle ne s'appartient plus à cet instant, autour de sa nuque solide elle resserre ses mains et s'enivre du goût fruité et sucré de sa bouche glacée. Il ne faut qu'une seconde à l'homme pour prendre le contrôle du baiser et qu'une milliseconde à la fille pour le lui concéder. Ses lèvres couvrent les siennes avec une infinie délicatesse mais un érotisme insoutenable. Elle sent le feu monter dans son ventre, une sensation cuisante et harassante.

_-Bon sang !_ Grogne-t-elle en le prenant d'assaut, sa langue forçant le passage de sa bouche. Elle ne prête même plus attention à ce qui l'entoure, la musique a cessé et des voix leur parviennent de tous les côtés. Mais il n'y a que l'homme, leurs corps moulés dans une étreinte parfaite, son odeur puissante, ses cheveux mouillés entre ses doigts et la pluie qui s'abat sur eux, qui trempe sa veste, ses épaules et inonde leurs visages.

Même le tonnerre qui gronde et résonne dans toute la vallée et les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel sous la pluie battante ne mettent pas fin à ce baiser. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, les éléments se déchaînent mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la tempête qui les unit. Aussi bien elle que lui, ils ont attendu ça toutes leurs vies. Elle depuis les livres de contes dans les contreforts de sa chambre d'enfant au quatorzième étage d'une tour de Chicago, lui dans l'herbe tendre et grasse d'un vallon encore isolé de l'humanité dans le fin fond de l'Illinois.

L'univers a son explication au contact de leurs corps.

A bout de souffle, la relâchant à regret, il s'écrie :

_-Allons nous mettre à l'abri Bella chérie ! _Il a déjà son bras enroulé autour d'elle et la guide vers le bout de la place désormais déserte. Comme si le chaos s'était abattu en quelques secondes, tout le monde s'est enfuit, ne reste que du papier crépon décoloré, détrempé, s'agitant violemment sous les bourrasques de vent. Hennepin est désormais plongé dans l'obscurité et les pins qui bordent le chemin qui mène au manoir sont immenses et terrifiants, ombres scarifiées au milieu du ciel tourmenté.

Mais Bella n'a pas peur, elle trottine en essayant de sauver sa robe, guidée par des bras musclés qui la conduisent à l'abri.

-_Bon sang, ouvre-vite !_ Grogne-t-il en soutenant la petite pochette dans laquelle elle fouille précipitamment pour trouver les clés de la double porte en bois sculptée d'Hennepin Mansion.

Leurs vêtements dégoulinent sur le parquet ciré quand il la pousse à l'intérieur. La porte claque derrière eux.

_-Il n'y a plus d'électricité,_ annonce Bella avec anxiété en actionnant frénétiquement l'interrupteur du salon. Il n'en a cure visiblement et la prend immédiatement dans ses bras.

_-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'électricité,_ affirme-t-il en la décollant du sol quand elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle est bien d'accord avec lui, il y en a assez dans l'air. Ça crépite tout autour d'eux, entre eux, au-dessus et en-dessous.

Le baiser qui s'ensuit est profond et humide, parfait, chaud, froid, langoureux, un brin désespéré.

Dans l'escalier, c'est chaotique, ils trébuchent et s'emmêlent. Les vêtements craquent chaque fois qu'un éclair déchire le ciel et illumine la pièce d'un flash argenté. Sans se poser de question, comme s'ils étaient venus un million de fois dans cette maison, ils tournent à droite dans la dernière révolution de l'escalier. Seulement guidés par le déchaînement d'éléments, rythmés par les hurlements du vent, elle pousse la double porte de la suite master d'un coup de pied. Dans la précipitation, sa robe est déchirée et la bouche de l'homme attaque déjà ses clavicules dénudées. Elle tire ses cheveux chaque fois que ses dents griffent sa peau, que ses doigts se plantent dans le bas de son dos.

Elle arrache les barrettes qui retiennent ses boucles, il tire la robe vers le bas, dénudant ses seins blancs et froids. Elle n'est que frisson, luxure et gourmandise. Elle se cramponne quand il la décolle du sol. Elle halète de surprise quand il la jette sur le large lit. Elle ne se défend pas quand il la prend d'assaut comme une bête assoiffée, une bête affamée, un homme désespéré.

La pluie heurte les baies vitrées dans un fracas assourdissant qui en temps normal aurait fait frissonner Bella d'effroi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir, au contraire, les sifflements glaçants du vent l'étourdissent et la bouche de l'homme sur sa peau brûlante l'électrise.

_-Tellement envie_ marmonne-t-il.

_-Mon Dieu moi aussi, _ne peut-elle retenir.

L'homme à qui elle est accrochée est si puissant qu'elle tire sur ses vêtements avec toute la force qu'elle possède, sans peur de lui faire mal. Les boutons de la chemise volent, carambolent sur le sol. Son torse est large, pale, parsemé de quelques poils. Elle l'attire contre elle, sa robe déchirée sous sa poitrine, les muscles saillants du buste de l'homme fondent sur ses seins.

_-Si bon !_ Couine-t-elle en détresse, se tordant, s'arquant, minaudant pour plus.

A l'apogée du désir, au supplice, elle tire sur le ruban qui retient son masque à lui. Elle s'ancre un peu plus quand d'un geste précis et rapide il se débarrasse de sa veste et de sa chemise.

_-Retire ça, je veux te voir,_ supplie-t-elle en tirant sur les plumes. Il fait trop sombre dans la pièce pour qu'elle détaille précisément son visage mais elle n'a pas besoin de lumière, elle connaît ses traits. Elle le touche, ils sont doux, virils et masculins, son nez est long et fin, ses yeux immenses. Elle sait qu'ils sont entourés de grands cils marron qui donnent une profondeur infinie à ses iris clairs.

Elle est toujours subjuguée par sa beauté.

_-Ne pense pas, vis !_ Souffle-t-il contre sa bouche.

_-Tu es si beau !_ Sourit-t-elle sur ses lèvres. Il esquisse un sourire en retour, elle le sent quand il l'embrasse profondément. .

Elle gémit de contentement juste avant que les mains de l'homme délaissent sa peau douce et claire pour ses longs cheveux sombres et épais. Il cherche la boucle qui retient son masque à elle aussi. Dissimulée dans ses mèches, c'est un peu plus long pour la libérer de son pseudo anonymat. Mais si tôt fait, il exulte,

_\- Bella, oh… Bella. _Ils ont l'air ivres, amoureux, heureux. Elle le débarrasse des derniers lambeaux de tissu, de manière frénétique, comme si la seule chose qui comptait désormais dans l'univers c'était d'être près de lui, au plus près qu'on peut être et même plus encore !

-_Edward_, pleure-t-elle à l'agonie, peau, craquement, bouche, dédale, perdue, langue… craquement.

-_Respire_ !

-_Merde_ ! _OUI_ !

La tempête ne faiblit pas, encore et encore, le fracas des nuages noirs qui s'enroulent autour des montants d'un lit fabriqué par un ébéniste aux alentours de 1870. Le râpeux d'un dessus de lit pourpre avec un liseré doré, une déesse étendue nue dessus. Un homme ému… séparés par seulement quelques centimètres, des centimètres d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse. Ses lèvres dans le creux de sa hanche.

-_Trois mille ans, je t'attendrai encore trois mille ans !_ Confie-t-il dans l'ivresse de son parfum féminin, jasmin, dans la chaleur de son corps, moelleux, accueillant, langoureux, sensuel dans le moindre de ses mouvements… Dans le creux de son cou, dans le noir de ses yeux, dans la cambrure de ses reins.

La fusion brûlante de leurs corps est une évidence, délicate et furieuse, l'abandon est complet. La révélation est assommante pour tous les deux. Comme s'ils prenaient conscience de la voix intérieure qui leur avait toujours parlé, qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici, là, dans ce lit, à ce moment précis, elle avec lui. Exactement comme elle a toujours voulu l'écrire, exactement comme un but ultime pour lui.

Alors, après l'orage et jusqu'à l'aube, comme des shoots de Tequila, ils s'enivrent. Comme l'adrénaline d'un saut en parachute, ils exultent de plaisir. Comme s'ils se manquaient depuis deux cent ans ils rattrapent dix mille fois le temps. C'est évident qu'elle lui a toujours manqué, ses glissements parfaits, ses gémissements mesurés, le rythme de sa perfection, l'union, la dévotion.

Elle sait que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, elle sait qu'elle l'a connu il y a une éternité, qu'elle l'aimera encore, jusqu'au Big Bang qui ne peut y mettre fin et même la mort n'y peut rien.

-_Edward_ ! Elle hurle son amour. Ancré en elle, il la possède comme il l'a toujours fait, exactement comme elle en a toujours rêvé et plus encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie lui aussi son plaisir, au fin fond d'elle dans la frénésie d'une vision de perfection, de vénération et d'adoration.

Jusqu'à l'aube… jusqu'aux premières lumières, jusqu'à ce que la pâle lueur rose envahisse la pièce, avec nostalgie, angoisse, signant la fin de leur étreinte dans leurs souffles ralentissant, profonds, puis lourds et enfin, paisibles.

Elle caresse son arcade sourcilière avec une infinie tendresse, observant ses traits parfaits, concédant enfin à son subconscient que ça existe vraiment.

Et puis un dernier baiser sur l'os saillant de sa mâchoire, encore un regard pour ne rien oublier de tout ça, son grain de beauté sur sa tempe, la petite cicatrice au coin de ses lèvres, une dernière bataille avec ses propres paupières, pensant que si elle gagne, cette fois là, il ne disparaîtra pas.

_-Je t'aime Edward…. _

**xxx**

Dans le flou du réveil, dans le bleu azur du ciel et le jaune du soleil qui envahit la pièce... elle sait qu'il sera pour toujours dans sa tête, sous sa peau et au plus profond de son être.

Elle remonte le drap, caressant la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle se frotte le visage essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Dans la pièce tout semble pareil, à part peut-être le cadre retourné sur le bord de la cheminée, mais en elle tout a changé.

Elle glisse ses pieds sur l'épais tapis prune, ça vacille un peu autour d'elle, ses jambes sont douloureuses, son dos tiré et ses épaules écorchées. Magnifique, il était bel et bien là.

Sortie enfin de sa torpeur, elle s'enroule dans le drap et s'installe devant la coiffeuse, pour se démaquiller, remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux un peu comme dans ses idées.

La déception l'envahit petit à petit. Il n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait promis. Promis qu'il serait là, promis qu'il ne partirait pas. Tout était si différent et pourtant le constat est navrant.

Elle sait. Ses yeux vacillent, dans le flou d'une montée de larmes, le brouillard du déchirement de l'âme. Tout ça n'était pas réel. Il s'est joué d'elle. Il est parti.

Furieuse, elle se lève, enfile une robe de chambre en laine et attrape sa tablette dernière génération. S'il y a un Edward Cullen à Hennepin elle va le trouver et lui rappeler comment les femmes doivent être traitées.

Et puis d'un coup, elle se fige, se demandant subitement comment elle connaît son nom ? Elle réfléchit, se frotte le front, repasse le film de la soirée. La danse, le dîner, l'orage et le baiser. Mais à aucun moment il n'a dit comment il s'appelait et pourtant c'était tellement évident. Elle a dit son prénom, gémit ses syllabes, elle s'entend encore râler de plaisir…. Edward…

Puis l'évidence la frappe, elle se retourne vivement, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait son visage. Elle attrape la miniature ovale retournée sur le bord de la cheminée. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts l'observe avec fascination. Il était beaucoup plus jeune quand le cliché a été pris. Elle ne lui rend pas son sourire. Tremblante et terrifiée, la vérité semblant vouloir la gifler. Elle retourne le petit cadre entre ses mains.

_Edward A. Cullen 1871-1903._

_-C'était toi ?_ Demande-t-elle comme une question mais c'est juste une affirmation déchirante masquée par un point d'interrogation. C'est évident tout y est, les yeux immenses, le grain de beauté, les fossettes et elle peut même sentir son odeur de fleur d'oranger.

Serrant le cadre contre sa poitrine, elle se laisse tomber sur l'épais matelas. Regardant avec désespoir la place vide. Une larme roule sur sa joue, elle ne reconnaît même pas les émotions qui tournoient subitement en elle. Mais il y a beaucoup de peine, du chagrin c'est certain mais aussi de la déception.

Elle regarde le plafond, reniflant sa détresse, c'était si beau ! Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça à elle ?

Et comme une réponse, un mouvement attire son attention. Du loup vénitien de l'homme négligemment abandonné sur sa coiffeuse, se détache une plume verte. Comme poussée par un courant d'air, elle virevolte dans les airs, pour venir se poser sur elle, juste pour se rappeler que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle regarde la plume se figer et elle se sent comme enveloppée.

_-Tu es toujours là …_ Comprend-elle en regardant dans le miroir, sentant sa présence. A côté d'elle, dans son reflet, pendant une fraction de seconde il apparaît.

Dans une profonde inspiration, elle sent le poids du désespoir la quitter. Sa main sur son épaule, leurs doigts enlacés elle sourit avec bien-être et sérénité. Il est toujours là et il va veiller sur elle, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Elle sourit d'autant plus qu'elle sait aussi qu'il reviendra, au prochain bal, pour Charlie Swan.


End file.
